The Fighting Never Stops
by blackshadow878
Summary: When all the Shinsengumi die, they are sent to the world of the Shinigami, where they become ones themselves. Fighting never ends for them does it? Sum is horrible but the story isn't so please read! :  Major action-y stuff. :


**Hey everyone! So, I just came up with this idea a while ago (about 2 weeks) and I feel like posting it now! So, the whole idea came when I was wondering, "what happened to the Shinsengumi after they died?" So, then I thought about how in **_**Bleach, **_**when people die they are sent to the Soul Society. So I put two-and-two together and here you have it! A **_**Bleach**_** and **_**Hakuouki**_** crossover! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**_Hijikata's POV_

Black. A never ending black hole. I felt no pain. Nothing. Just bliss as I traveled upward after saying my goodbyes to Chizuru. I was in a dark hole, left to my thoughts. I had no idea where I was going, nor did I know what would happen when I got there. Would I be able to relax? Or would I still be fighting? Would I see Kondou again? Or how about the other Shinsengumi warriors? Were they there?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I hit a hard ground, dust sputtering everywhere. I groaned, pushing myself up from the dust and looking around. There were houses lining the dust road, all of them run down. Where was I? I thought I was on my way to a happy place full of blissful things. This was not expected at all.

Narrowing my violet eyes, I stood up and looked down at myself. I was still in my western clothing and my hair was still the same short length. Even my swords still lay at my side, but the blood was gone.

I sighed to myself. Maybe this life wasn't so bad. But I would be lonely without Chizuru by my side. I wonder how she was. Was she okay? I hope she is, but I don't think she could be killed judging by how quickly she heals with her oni powers.

Now onto my next problem. Were the rest of the Shinsengumi here? And if so, where were they?

I looked around myself again, noting that not a single person walked the streets of this poor looking place. That was strange. But I ignored it completely, continuing on my search for my comrades and friends. And what do you know, my search didn't really last long.

I saw a flick of familiar auburn hair. Shouji. I had found one person I knew.

I ran over to the auburn haired person, noticing that Souji's hair was still the same length but his cloths were replaced with a black hakama and top. And he only had one sword by his side. That was strange. He had always carried around two swords.

And the other strange part, there were two other people with him. The both wore the same thing, except one was bald and the other had raven colored hair that went to his shoulders.

I narrowed my eyes, speaking up. "Shouji?"

Shouji turned around shock evident on his face and his hand sliding threateningly to his katana and pulling it out and clashing his with mine as I guarded myself. I pushed his sword away, happy to see him glare. Same old Shouji. I guess he still didn't like losing.

"Still got skills, eh, Shouji?" I asked, sheathing my katana and noticing the smirk on his face as he sheathed his own katana and shrugged.

"Still as fast as ever Hijikata-san." Was what he stated before people came rushing up behind him. Some of them were unfamiliar, but a few really stood out. And those few being Heisuke and Saito. There steps faltered as they saw me and their faces showed shock.

"Hijikata-san?" Saito muttered stepping forward, Heisuke following him. My eyes softened at them slightly.

"Minna-san." Was all I said before I reached for my katana, blocking an attack from the bald headed guy who I had seen earlier with Shouji.

"Ikkaku!" Shouji shouted out, most likely trying to stop him from fighting me. I just smirked, slashing his own sword away with my katana. The bald guy, Ikkaku, skidded back slightly before charging again, chanting something odd. I simply raised my eyebrow at him, blocking more of his attacks.

We jumped away from each other, glaring slightly. Ikkaku muttered something lowly and the next thing I knew, he was charging at me again but this time with a spear instead of a katana. I raised my katana, getting ready to slash at him again, but Saito got in my way, pulling out his katana in a fast speed know for him, slashing at Ikkaku's spear, making him lose his grip. The spear clattered to the ground. I stared at Saito in wonder. Why had he just ended a fight?

"Sorry Hijikata-san, but if I had let this fight continue you would have lost." Was his simple reply as he closed his eyes and sheathed his katana.

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that so Saito?" The raven haired Shinsengumi member nodded his head and walked over to Shouji and Heisuke.

"You're lucky pretty boy. I would have really hurt you if Hajime-san hadn't stopped me." Ikkaku sputtered out, picking up his spear. I watched with narrowed eyes as it turned back into a katana once more. He sheathed the sword and walked over to the raven haired man.

I sheathed my katana and closed my eyes. At least I had found them. At least it was someone I knew. But I was still curious. What was up with their clothing? And the way Ikkaku's katana suddenly turned into a spear. This was all a little weird for me.

I opened my eyes, noticing that Heisuke now stood beside me, his hands clasped behind his head is his usual fashion.

"Ne, Hijikata-san, where's Chizuru-chan?" Heisuke asked and my heart swelled with pain and regret. How could I let myself die? I left Chizuru all by herself down there in that world with no one to protect her. Not even a single person was there to keep her safe. We had all died during the fight. And now she was alone.

"She's not here." Was all I mumbled, my violet eyes turning sad. I bowed my head, hoping not to show my pain and sorrow to the others. I didn't want to show my weakness. Not even to the people around me. And Chizuru was my weakness.

"That's okay. Chizuru should be fine," Heisuke reassured me, whispering the last part. "She does have the power of an oni."

I looked up at him, nodding my head as Shouji spoke. "So, are we just going to stand here all day? I think we should bring Hijikata back with us. The others will be happy to see you."

I looked at him, noticing his smirk that lay on his face. He was up to something and I knew it. What it was, I had no clue, but I would soon find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done! So, just leave a review. You know you wanna. :] Oh, and sorry if some of them were OOC. I tried, but some of them are so stoic it's hard for me to grasp that writing style. I'm more of a sadistichyper writing person so. Yeah. Just leave a review and I'll give you a cookie:]**


End file.
